


Saving Kylo.

by georgie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Ben Solo - Freeform, Cave, Crying, Death, F/M, Jedi, Kissing, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Kylo Ren x Rey - Freeform, Lightsabers, Mentions of Luke Skywalker, Mentions of Snoke - Freeform, Mentions of Supreme Leader Snoke, One Shot, Rey - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Sad, Sad Ending, Sith, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars - The Last Jedi, Star Wars Episode VIII - Freeform, The Last Jedi - Freeform, reylo trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgie/pseuds/georgie
Summary: "I need someone, to show me my place in all this."     ONE SHOT.Written before watching TLJ





	Saving Kylo.

**Author's Note:**

> Read in Rey's POV.

We were both stood there, approximately 6 foot away from each other with ash falling gracefully around us. The heat that emitted from the flames was causing us both to pour with sweat. The smell of smoke filled my nostrils making them sting slightly.  The cave in which we were in was only lit from the flames surrounding both myself and Kylo. I could see his face clearly however, the look of loneliness, wanting to feel needed.

“I need someone, to show me my place in all this.” I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as I said this to him, knowing full well that it wasn’t me who needed help, it was him.

Kylo Ren was a very conflicted man. Wanting to follow in his grandfather’s footsteps, or make his father and mother proud. He had a choice, and he had already made it when he killed Han Solo. Ben Solo had died with his father all that time ago.

“Come with me” He said as he reached out his hand towards me. “Let me help you.”

I approached him slowly, still wary of him but knowing his intentions were true. I slowly lifted my arm and gently placed my hand into his. We both held them there for what seemed like an eternity. He looked at me, and stared into my eyes as if he was trying to read me. However, Luke had taught me how to keep the likes of him out of my head. On the other hand, Kylo was not trained enough to keep me out of his. I reached into his mind, distracting him from my current intentions.

Kylo had not noticed me reaching for my lightsaber with my empty hand as I filled his mind with memories of his father. He also had not noticed me release my saber until it was too late.

“I’m sorry.” I said painfully with tears falling down my cheeks. Kylo was taken out of the trance as my saber entered through his chest. His hand still holding mine, was tightly gripped now. Confusion and pain was written all over his face.

“Wh- why?” He coughed.

“I’m sorry, I’m- so sorry.” I deactivated my light saber and threw it to the floor catching Kylo’s body as he fell. He laid in my arms as I stroked his long raven hair.

I didn’t want to kill him. I truly didn’t. Not after he rescued me from Snoke’s torture. But it had to be done. I read Snoke’s mind – he had left himself vulnerable; too busy scrambling through my brain that he left himself wide open. His plan was to make Kylo a Sith. And he was most likely to be successful.

 

I truly thought I could help him and bring him to the light. How could I have been successful if I didn’t even know where I stood in all of this? Kylo was going to kill his mother. Snoke had big plans for him, and it was only ever going to end in bloodshed. I thought I was doing Kylo a kindess, saving him from himself.

Kylo stared up at me, tears forming. I allowed him to look in my mind, to see what I saw. Kylo was horrified. He didn’t want to kill his mother, but he knew Snoke would have killed him if he didn’t. He didn’t want to kill his father, but Kylo was a naïve boy.

The flames were starting to go out now; only moonlight peeking through the cracks in the cave shining on his face. He looked so beautiful. He was still lying in my arms, somewhat finding comfort and peace in them.

“In death, may you find the light.” I sobbed quietly to him. “He will be waiting for you, Ben.”

Kylo’s eyes closed slowly releasing the tears that formed in his lids. A small smile seemed to have formed on his lips. I don’t know why, but I lowered my head and kissed them.


End file.
